Une visite inatendu
by Fanfiction05
Summary: Alors que Mike à quitter la ville et que Vicki croit que Henry est partit aussi une visite inattendu vas bouleverser la vie de Vicki


_**Une visite inatendu :**_

Une semaine c'était écouler , Henry et Mike avaient quitter la ville , Mike était redevenu officier de police dans une autre ville .

Vicki et Mike avait tout de même garder contact malgré la distance , il ne voulait pas rester dans cette ville sachant que la seule femme qu'il aimer ne lui présenter aucun intêret et que la ville était envahi d'affaires surnaturelles qu'il ne pouvait cacher à son équipière il penssa , au moin il ne sera pas déranger par des affaires non illucidés , et ainsi il pourrait reprendre une vie normal et recommencer sa vie .

De son côter Henry lui n'était pas trés loin de la ville ou Vicki était et il avait toujours contact avec Coreen il ne savait pas quoi faire quitter la ville pour de bon et laisser sa chère Vicki ou rester a essayer de la concquèrir , cette femme l'obseder et l'attirer il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pensez à elle , son odeur , son allure mais par dessu tout il ne voulait pas la perdre .

_**Agence Nelson : **_

Une jeune femme entra et dit :

-Mademoiselle Nelson !

-Oui

-J'ai besoin de vos services

-Que puis je faire pour vous aider ? Avez vous les ...

A peine eu t'elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme répliqua :

-J'ai l'argent pour vous payer 500 dollard plus les intéret tenait .

-Merci mais quel est votre affaire ?

-Mon fillançé a était enlever et je ne peut le retrouver

-Que savait vous sur son enlèvement ?

-Il c'est fait enlever par un fantome

-Etez vous sur que se soit un fantome .

-Oui , sur ce je doit retourner travailler tenait moi au courante de votre avancement merci .

-D'accord .

Le jeune femme parta , Vicki appela Coreen et dit :

-Sa ne te derange pas si je te laisse travailler 1 heure seule sur cette affaire je suis fatiguée j'ai besoin de repos

-Oui

-Merci .

Sur c'est mot elle parti chez elle se reposer , c'est marque lui brûler et elle avait l'impression que son sang bouiller de l'intérieur . Elle arriva chez elle et s'alongea dans son lit ferma les yeux et s'endormit 2h plus tard Coreen n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Vicki elle avait essayer de l'appelait à plusieurs reprise mais se fut un échec aucune réponse , elle decida d'allez au domicile de la belle détective elle frappa mais pas de réponse elle décida de sonner mais toujours rien , elle pressa la poinget de la porte et s'ouvra .

Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Vicki et la trouva toujours dans le sommeil transpirante , elle avait énormement de température et les marque sur c'est poignet virer au rouge , Vicki prononça le prenom d'Henry .

Sur ce Coreen apela Henry , il decrocha et dit :

-J'espère que c'est important Coreen je ne veux pas que Vicki sache qu'on est en contact

-Et bien c'est à son propos que je t'apel

-Ques qui se passe ?

-C'est marque virent au rouge et elle n'a pas l'aire bien

-J'arrive.

Ils racrochèrent , Vicki avait des Flasch Back elle savait ou était le mystérieur fillançé de sa patiente , Henry arriva chez Vicki , Coreen ouvra , a sa surprise Vicki était debout derrière Coreen et dit :

-Henry que fait tu ici je... je te croyer partit

-Je l'était mais Coreen ma prévenu de ton état sa vas

-Euh oui un peut mieu merci , Coreen je sais ou se trouve le fillançé de notre patiente

_Coreen _: Ou ça ?

-Il est mort et enterret désormais Astarote la tuer

-C'est horrible comment lui annoncer

-Donne moi son numéros je m'en charge

Coreen lui donna et Vicki annonça se tragique accident qu'elle ne put éviter et racrocha .

_Coreen _: Je vais vous laisser je vais rentrer c'est déjà la nuit .

Et parta

-Tu ma manquer Vicki

-Alors pourquoi tu es ...

Il mit son index sur sa bouche pour lui couper la parôle et dit :

-Chuuuute sa n'a pas d'importance je suis la maintenant et je ne te quitterai plus .

Il l'embrasse , et elle lui rendi aussi un baiser , son coeur s'accéléré , ce qui plaiser au vampire . Il commença a dégrapher les boutons de la chemise de cette charmante détective et l'embrassa dans le cou , elle fit tomber le manteau du vampire au sol , il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever et la poser dans son lit , Vicki avait enlever le haut de son beau et ténébreux vampire qui s'empressa d'enlever son pantalon .

Il était presque totalement nu il lui rester juste son boxer qui cacait son intimité , il arracha le chemsier de Vicki et lui retirer son soutient gorge , et avec sa langue il lécha son cou decendit sur sa poitrine pour finir en bas de son ventre . Des petits gémissements sorti de la bouche de Vicki il s'empressa de lui retirer son pantalon alors que le vampire était alonger sur elle , elle caressa le dos du vampire puis elle baissa jusqu'a ses fesse et lui retira son boxer , Henry été totalement nu il lui enleva le string qui lui resta et la pénétra violament , elle hurla de douleur puis de plaisir , son bassin fesa des va et vient ce qui plaisait a la detective mais aussi a Henry qu'il atendait cette instant depuis un très long moment .

-Tu m'excite Vicki je t'aime tellement être en toi et un vrai bonheur

-Tu ne part plus

-Ne Pas.

Elle lui sourit , voyant l'orgasme venir ses va et vient était plus intanse et plus vite .

Quelque temps plus tard il se retira et s'alongea prés d'elle , elle se blotti dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je t'aime

Henry était heureux et choquer jamais elle n'avait prononcer c'est parole ,puis elle s'endormit tous en restant dans ses bras et Henry la regarda avec amour et tous deux s'endormit l'un contre l'autre .


End file.
